Workshop
ABOUT The Workshop is a generator support tower that gives allies Critical Attacks and cash, only obtainable through the event known as Christmas 2019 or the Limited-Time Gamepass which was removed at the start of 2020. The Workshop originally looked as of a Gingerbread House, or Factory, that shoots out presents to give cash. However, as you upgrade it, it becomes more fantastical, becoming a more Christmas looking tower, taking a more realistic look in the form 7A, with trees and a chimney and no oversized presents and candy canes, while 7B becomes a house on the way to the North Pole, with several candy canes and white and red exterior, removing the presents. The Workshop is a better Server Farm, however, the tower can easily become a worse one if the player does not keep paying attention to it. The unique gift(kill me) of the Workshop is that instead of automatically giving money to the player, the player has to come to collect it. This will also reward the player a random amount of experience points ranging from 20 to 50. After 25s, the present will be auto picked up for 20% of its true value. This can be disregarded if the player has another gamepass that automatically collects presents, instantly giving the player Minimum CPS. You should place them around the corners of the map in groups, however, the player will mostly be camping there which may ruin your fun unless you have buddies to talk too. Also, it has a critical percentage, which gives only the workshop, the ability to generate more cash/money, 8-25x more based on a random amount. This can make 7A broken and terrible at the same time. 7A, with Critical Chance(25%), it can become earn you $125,000 in one present at maximum. However, at the same time, it can make just 4% of that. 7B has a straight higher income, making it better for consistent income, however 7B doesn't have high Critical Chance(8%), which makes 7A sound better, but I did a little race. Using the Critical chance as a fraction (7A:1/4 7B:2/25 which I rounded to 1/12). I'd say it'd get a 10x increase every (insert denominator) present. 7B actually did make more, meaning if you were to add a higher increase all the way to 25x the income, there'd be a bigger disparity. The experiment is recorded below and was conducted in 12 rounds. 7B is always better, unless you have extremely good luck. "Cause the way it works is it chooses a random number from 1-100. and if the number is under critical it does the multiplier." ''- Wyqkrn, the Developer when asked how Criticals worked. UPGRADES STAT TABLE ''All CPS is assuming the player instantly picks up the present. If you want non-picked-up CPS, divide by 5. Minimum CPS is calculated by (Income/Cooldown) Average CPS is calculated by ((Income*(16.5*Critical%))/Cooldown) (16.5 is the half-point of 8 & 25) Maximum CPS is calculated by ((Income*25)/Cooldown) TRIVIA * The Workshop is the first Event to have 2 gamepasses for it. * The Workshop is the only tower with an RNG chance. * Although the range is useless, it is still provided as 5 for all levels. HISTORY * 12/11/19 v1.7.2 ** Workshop and Gamepass released. * 12/17/19 v1.7.3 ** Instant Pickup Gamepass added. ** Cooldown Nerfed (10 > 15) * 12/31/19 v1.7.3b ** Workshop Event and Insta-Purchase Gamepass Removed. * 1/18/20 v1.7.4 ** Workshop balancing, critical nerfed, income increased. * 2/2/20 v1.7.5 ** Cooldown Unnerfed (15 > 10)